


бар «Гидра»

by mikio1322



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, брок не гидра, брок не мудак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Брока отстраняют от полевой работы по возрасту. Он, недолго думая, плюёт и на Фьюри, и на ЩИТ. Собирает свой СТРАЙК рядом по окончании контрактов и открывает бар «Гидра». С привычным символом осьминожки на всех поверхностях, портретами Красного Черепа и неоновой вывеской. Да чтоб всему ЩИТу икалось до скончании веков вместе с Фьюри!
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Tony Stark, Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow, Natasha Romanov & Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	бар «Гидра»

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Blackain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackain)
> 
> Брок не мудак и не был в Гидре вообще про неё не знал  
> присутствует мой классический фанон на броманс Наташи и Брока  
> дата рождения Наташи что-то среднее между двумя канонами  
> смесь 616 и 199999  
> изменение канона в угоду сюжета с сохранением ключевых видоизменённых событий
> 
> написано по заявке Мели-Су aka Суламен из поста заявок СОО Хреноугольник
> 
> Броку исполняется 40 лет, и ЩИТ в качестве подарка на день рождения его увольняет. Попросту отказывает в продлении контракта командира боевой группы. Типа и стар ты уже, отец, для спец-группы секретной организации, ранения дают о себе знать, и вообще... Можем оставить тренером, в запас перевести или в архив. Для Рамлоу работа в поле была всем, так что он приходит в ярость. Он всю жизнь отдал стране, с 18 лет в армии (Брок никогда не был наёмником, он именно что военный)! Да пошли они лесом со своими предложениями! Единственный плюс от всего этого - очень кругленькая сумма на счёте (и выслуга лет, и звание, и награды, и премии за туеву хучу тайных операций, а ведь на всё это ещё и процентик капал, и страховка всегда всё покрывала, включая стоматолога). Помедитировав на количество нулей, Брок взял и купил себе кафе в районе, граничном с преступным. И назвал своё кафе ГИДРА. Чтоб всему ЩИТу икалось до скончания века!!! Всё как полагается: символ ГИДРы на вывеске, на подставках под кружки, портрет Красного Черепа на доске для дартс, чёрно-красная гамма. Тем более что парни, у которых тоже у одного за другим заканчивались контракты, уходили из ЩИТа уже по своей воле. Эпичный, но скрытый махач с группировками из неблагополучного района, качалка в подвале, сейфы с оружием везде (разрешения есть у всего персонала). Местечко, к зубовному скрежету Фьюри, быстро стало популярным у всех силовиков - хотя бы потому, что даже Романова не смогла установить там прослушку (Старк был счастлив поделиться десятком-другим глушилок, чисто из чувства противоречия). Однажды Зимний Солдат пришёл на точку встречи, а координатор, который должен был его там встретить и отправить на базу, оказался мёртв (любые причины, от убит специально до споткнулся в темноте и неудачно встретил виском угол). Посидев сутки и не дождавшись эвакуации, Солдат пошёл на поиски базы. И угадайте, какую яркую вывеску он за неё принял?

— Ник, это нечестно! Я лучший командир среди пяти групп огневой поддержки, ты не можешь просто выставить меня из ЩИТа!

— Рамлоу, никто тебя не выставляет из организации, я всего лишь не продляю тебе контракт на полевую работу. Архив, работа в штабе, тренером для молодняка — выбирай что угодно. Просто никакого поля. Твой возраст…

— Ох, просто заткнись.

Брок массировал резко заболевшие виски и думал, что же ему делать дальше. Без «поля» он свою жизнь не представлял. Ну или представлял очень слабо. В конце концов, первая командировка в семнадцать, потом ещё две; в тридцать лет, вернувшись из последней, понял, что гражданка — не его профиль, и ушёл в спецструктуры. ЩИТ оказался прекрасным вариантом, лучшим по предоставляемым окладу и страховке. Брок притащил туда же нескольких своих ребят, с кем познакомился ещё во время второй командировки, и с кем после связался уже после армии, рассчитывая, что они так же, как и он, не смогут долго сидеть без дела. Не прогадал — трое его парней прошли вводные тесты и распределились в ЩИТе в подразделение СТРАЙКа. Вначале они были Бета-группой, но после повышения Лойсона, тогдашнего командира, Бету доверили Броку. Показатели подскочили вверх — не сразу, конечно, но Брок очень старался, и Бета стала Альфой. И вот теперь, после десятилетия работы на ЩИТ его увольняют по чёртовому возрасту. Как в войсках, в сорок два блядских года. Брок ушёл из армии как раз таки понимая, что там он не задержится настолько, насколько ему захочется. Спецструктуры не предполагали такой жесткости в отношении возраста подчинённых.

Ну, точнее, Брок так думал.

К чёрту, в офис Брок не пойдёт. Да и вообще, будто вокруг ЩИТа мир вертится.

А одноглазый директор ещё пожалеет, что Брока уволил.

***

Бухгалтерия Брока порадовала так, как ни радовала никогда в жизни. Обычно он ходил к трём «змеям» и «анаконде» — как шутили в СТРАЙКе — словно на каторгу, но придя заполнять бумаги на выведение всех своих активов со счёта, Брок был счастлив так, будто наступил Новый год и все праздники разом. Он видел их в последний раз, он пришёл за своей возможно огромной суммой, и, боже, никаких больше мегер, с которыми он ругался до хрипоты почти всегда, когда появлялся в царстве бумаг и счетов.

А уже через пару дней, увидев смс-ку от банка со слишком большим количеством нулей, Брок обрадовался. Уже после того, как шок прошёл, но да. Радость была даже больше, чем когда он выходил из бухгалтерии.

Он представлял, что сумма будет приличной, но больше восьми миллионов на счету… К такому он оказался не готов. Тайные операции на чужой территории, достаточно высокая стандартная ставка, премии, компенсации за ранения, выслуга лет… Ещё и проценты накапали. Брок ожидал миллионов двух максимум. Не проверял никогда, просто переводил всё на свой счёт, а некоторые деньги в принципе не видел — зачем, если можно отложить всё на безбедную старость.

Старость наступила слишком быстро, но оказалась действительно безбедной.

Хоть одна хорошая новость.

Встреча с Джеком, назначенная на вечер, прошла как в тумане. Джек так же, как и Брок, прихренел с количества нулей в смс-ке от банка, а потом предложил идеальное решение — вложить деньги в недвижимость. И не просто купить квартиру, а выкупить первый этаж какого-нибудь дома и открыть там бар.

Брок вначале не согласился. Потом подумал, что такую сумму он за всю оставшуюся жизнь не потратит. Если потратит — то вряд ли придумает, как заработать такое же количество нулей. А тут — пассивный доход… Не сразу, но с управленческими талантами Брока он быстро выведет своё детище на нужную позицию.

Они с Джеком ещё помедитировали над виски, а потом Брока озарило, как можно насолить ЩИТу.

— Джек, а ты же помнишь историю нашей любимой организации?..

***

В типографии на Брока косились, но и только. А он заказывал салфетки с символикой Гидры, фотообои с восстановленными по хроникам кадрами внутреннего убранства гидровских баз, визитки с классическим гидровским спрутом и неоновую вывеску шестилапого символа. Про шесть щупалец у осьминога девушка на ресепшене даже задала вопрос, но Брок сам не знал, как правильно на него ответить. В итоге посоветовал учить историю, на что дама лишь недовольно фыркнула.

Организовывать Гидробар было даже весело. У Джека тоже закончился контракт со ЩИТом и он сам отказался его продлевать, хоть и был младше Брока. Правда, за тот месяц, что он оставался в ЩИТе в роли исполняющего обязанности командира Альфа-группы, Джек успел предложить парням и даме их отряда перейти на вольные хлеба. И даже смог уговорить всех.

Контракты заканчивались одни за другими, Брок посмеивался над Фьюри, который явно был недоволен потерей целого подразделения, но сделать-то он ничего не мог — ребята Брока уходили за своим командиром.

А Брок развлекался на полную катушку, ища всё для своего бара. Он выкупил дом целиком, потратив на это половину от суммы на счету. В подвале он решил сделать качалку, на первом этаже — сам бар, а второй и третий оставить под жилые помещения. Возможно, даже устроить небольшой отель для проверенных знакомых. Брок не думал ещё на эту тему, потому первоочередными задачами была качалка и бар.

К слову, зал уже работал для своих: Брок сразу после покупки дома купил нужные тренажёры и чуть изменил планировку — благо, как хозяин, он мог это делать спокойно. Брок вообще очень радовался покупке: пустующий дом — что-то среднее между складом и одним из корпусов бывшей фабрики — на границе с самой неблагополучной частью района купить получилось по безумно выгодной цене.

Когда у Мэй закончился контракт, она тут же принялась помогать своему командиру. Мэй, в отличие от Брока, гораздо лучше разбиралась в бумагах, и теперь все контакты были через неё: она искала поставщиков, составляла договора на оказания услуг с небольшими ремонтными фирмами и искала дизайнера.

Работа кипела, почти весь отряд уже ушёл из ЩИТа и Брок ждал окончания последнего контракта для торжественного открытия своего Гидробара.

А ещё, пока Джек продумывал безопасность дома, Мэй договаривалась с подрядчиками, Таузиг дегустировал продукты для бара, Брок искал способ уговорить Старка помочь. По старой дружбе Брок рассчитывал получить с десяток глушилок, и теперь пытался прийти к положительному результату своей затеи.

Тони обиделся на Брока и Ко, потому что они не ушли к нему в охрану, и даже минут десять пытался выесть мозги Броку. А когда послушал историю про Фьюри, и как теперь Ник оставался без передовой группы огневой поддержки, то без слов вручил Броку гору новейших глушилок. По одной на каждые десять метров. Пообещал даже помочь с рекламой бару, правда, как — не уточнял.

Ну, что ж. Броку действительно нравилась идея Джека, которую они все теперь реализовывали с сильнейшим энтузиазмом. Чтоб Фьюри и всему ЩИТу икалось за такое унизительное увольнение, суки.

***

День открытия бара наконец-то настал. Рекламу Брок особо не давал, посчитал, что это было бы лишним. Ещё бы — в первую же неделю на новом месте Брок и компания случайно вляпались в местные разборки каких-то двух группировок, и вместе со своей эпичной победой — куда этим повелителям подворотен и обдрипанных баров до профессиональных военных — завоевали ещё и уважение всего района.

Реклама была бессмысленна, когда и так почти все планировали прийти посмотреть на новую банду.

Брок со своими ребятами неистово ржал с того, что их считают мафиозной группировкой, и лишь докупал ещё сейфов и оружия в дом. На всякий случай. Разрешение осталось у всех, а неприятные истории просто обязаны были происходить: Брок выбрал идеальный район для «поразвлекаться».

Мэй застолбила себе место бармена, Таузиг захотел сидеть на входе. Мэттьюз договаривался о живой музыке по пятницам и сам отводил программу в качестве ведущего. Джонсон и Симмонс решили, что будут сидеть в зале и принимать заказы определённого рода — они все теперь на вольных хлебах, так почему бы и нет?

Брок же просто хотел сидеть в своём кабинете. Джек тоже. Альфа-СТРАЙК такой расклад терпеть не хотел. В итоге Брок и Джек теперь перманентно находились у барной стойки и развлекали Мэй разговорами. Максвелл и Дейл тусовались у дартса — новенький круг с Красным Черепом они заказывали в первую очередь для себя, а уже во вторую — для посетителей.

На кухне заведовал Беннет, а помогали ему Смитсон и Фостер. Они все любили готовить, Беннет ещё и курсы какие-то закончил в своё время, так что нанимать кого-то со стороны не пришлось. Официантов в баре не было, иногда Роллинз помогал Мэй, но обычно посетители сами подходили к стойке за едой и напитками.

Бар оживал. Интерьер под дерево привлекал даже не связанных со структурами ребят чисто посидеть за кружечкой пива, глушилки и невозможность подслушать неофициальные разговоры — плохих парней и хороших ребят. В баре было единственное правило: все конфликты оставлялись за порогом. Ну и да, арестовывать никого в своём баре Брок не позволял. Так что даже найдя здесь кого-то особо важного, любой хороший парень должен был ждать до утра. Организовать такое было сложно, но Брок сумел со всеми договориться, где-то приплатить, где-то — тыкнуть компроматом в лицо особо ретивому исполнителю. Информацию им поставляла Романофф — старые связи действовали на ура. Из ЩИТа она уходить не планировала, но не помочь своей бывшей команде не смогла.

Правда, под такой помощью она каждый раз пыталась поставить прослушку — Фьюри явно не мог простить такой подставы от Брока, да вот только не работала прослушка. Любой жучок приходил в негодность, спасибо гению Тони Старка.

Сам он, к слову, тоже сюда заглянул. Притащил за собой на хвосте кучу папарацци и со словами «реклама прибыла!» завалился в бар со своим неизменным телохранителем.

Брок закатил глаза, а Мэй сразу же принесла для Тони лучший виски.

Папарацци молча жались у порога — Таузиг их тогда внутрь не пустил. У всех гасли планшеты и телефоны, и они не могли даже твитнуть эту занимательную историю. Брок наслаждался картиной, Тони тоже. Хэппи изучал окружающую обстановку и кривил губы. Наверное, думал о Фьюри.

Гидробар существовал и действовал на нервы директору ЩИТа. Скорее всего, Брок точно так же бесил и остальные спецслужбы, но подъёбка была изначально рассчитана только на ЩИТ. Нехуй было делать такие подарки на день рождения. Нехуй!

***

Задание было плёвым. Устранить одного из замов мэра, который пытался протащить очень сомнительный для Гидры проект. Зимний, как всегда, справился прекрасно — ни окно в полторы минуты, ни ожидание около пяти часов на точке не могли убавить результативность и мощь Зимнего Солдата, величайшего оружия Гидры.

Правда, когда Зимний пришёл на точку сбора, что-то пошло не так. Недалеко от места встречи стояла скорая, там же были копы, и Зимний просто не решился подходить к нужному месту. Отошёл на контрольную точку плана «В» и принялся ждать. План «В» предполагал размещение в квартире и ожидание хендлера на протяжении двадцати четырёх часов. Зимний позволил себе подремать и съел все полагающиеся ему болтушки, которые нашёл в холодильнике.

Время неумолимо текло, старые часы слишком громко тикали на стене, а хендлер всё не появлялся.

Когда положенные на ожидание сутки истекли, Солдат должен был действовать по плану «С» — отправиться на базу самостоятельно и поступить в распоряжение нового командира.

Зимний этим и занялся. Переоделся в гражданское, которое нашёл в шкафу, сложил тактический костюм в ранец, обнаруженный там же, оптику закинул в футляр для гитары и отправился искать базу.

База нашлась быстро. Даже слишком. Почему она светилась неоном, Солдат понять не мог, но начальству можно всё, а он не имеет право на вопросы.

Амбал на входе пропустил Зимнего внутрь сразу. Окинул нечитаемым взглядом, но отодвинулся от входа, освобождая путь.

Место было странным. Приглушённые тона в освещении, слишком много цветов для базы — обстановка была явно более цветной, чем привычные мутно-серые стены и холодное люминисцентное освещение, отдающее неприятным голубым оттенком. А ещё какие-то картинки на стене и много бутылок на полках. На обычные склянки белых халатов не тянет, да и самих их что-то не видно. Зато ребят в полугражданском много. Значит, всё-таки база.

Надо найти командира.

Лучше всего было освещено место в центре у стены, и там сидели четыре человека, переговариваясь о чём-то своём. К ним Солдат и направился, логично решив, что лучшее место займёт командир.

Все четверо за странным столом тут же замолкли, стоило Солдату подойти к ним.

— Кто командир?

— Я, — один из мужчин кивнул Солдату.

— Зимний Солдат поступает в Ваше распоряжение в соответствии с планом «С» от 7.10.2010.

Рыжеволосая девушка громко присвистнула. Остальные непонимающе смотрели на них двоих.

Она быстро что-то зашептала мужчине, представившемся командиром, да так тихо, что за приглушённой музыкой, которая какого-то чёрта играла на базе, Солдат ничего не услышал.

Командир, наконец, понял, что от него требуется — спасибо рыжей — и приказал подниматься за ним по затемнённой лестнице. Отвёл в какую-то комнату и приказал спать.

Зимний сразу послушался — ему не так часто удавалось нормально поспать вне криокамеры.

Командир сразу понравился Солдату. А теперь, когда разрешил нормально отдыхать в хорошей комнате, так не похожей на его камеру на старой базе, и вовсе поднялся в личном рейтинге Солдата на первую позицию.

***

— А теперь, моя дорогая, объясняй. Потому что в сказки про русского киборга-убийцу я не поверил, слишком уж чистый английский для коренного русского. У тебя и то акцент иногда проскальзывает, а у него — ничего нет. Слушаю внимательно, давай.

Наташа достала из кармана свою глушилку. Брок чуть истерично хмыкнул, сдерживая нервный смех. Если королева слежки достаёт свою глушилку в абсолютном антипрослушиваемом вакууме, дело дрянь. При том абсолютная.

— Зимний Солдат. Появился в Советах ещё до моего рождения, сразу после Второй Мировой, какое-то время был в Красной Комнате — мы с ним там впервые и пересеклись. И я безумно этому рада, ведь не будь я когда-то его подопечной, в живых меня бы сейчас уже не было. Советский ствол, пуля без нарезки — я всё ещё не ношу бикини, если вы понимаете, о чём речь. С развалом Союза я потеряла его из виду, да и самой тогда приходилось прятаться… Видимо, Агента выкупили Штаты. И да, он не русский. Его за глаза называли Американцем все на базе, но давайте сделаем вид, что вы этого не знаете.

— А как он здесь-то оказался? Не по наши же головы, он в гражданском.

— Да и, судя по рассказу Наташи, он бы сюда вообще не заходил, если бы у него был приказ, — Мэй включилась в разговор и, видимо, пыталась просчитать варианты.

— А я, кажется, знаю, почему он здесь, — Джек был молчаливым, но не тупым, и если говорил что-то, то всегда по делу.

— Ну давай, Джекки, удиви.

Броку ситуация не нравилась до опиздения, но выгонять в ночь даже киборга-убийцу он не хотел. Там же ПТСР невооружённым глазом видно, куда Зимнего одного, да ещё и на ночь глядя?

— Ты бар слишком удачно назвал. Не понимаешь?

До Брока доходило долго. Наташа уже во всю смеялась, а Брок всё ещё не понимал ситуации. Романофф, наконец, обратила внимание на его удивлённо приподнятые брови и пояснила свой смех.

— Брок, ты ведь историю хорошо знаешь?

— Ну, предположим.

— Тогда чего ты удивляешься? Красная Комната и иже с ней — советские филиалы Гидры. Той самой, давно почившей, как считает ЩИТ и прочие самые умные.

Брок молчал. Просто потому, что ну не могло ему так «повезти». Не планировал он этого. Вообще не хотел. У него пенсия и весёлые будни в собственном баре. Какая Гидра, кроме своей собственной?

— Вот же блядь.

***

Зимний проснулся поздно, хотя для нормального функционирования ему не требовалось спать всю ночь — хватало и пары часов. Но новый хендлер ничего не сказал насчёт продолжительности сна, и Зимний позволил себе немного самовольства. Спать было удобно: жёсткий матрас на большой кровати и плотные шторы сделали своё дело.

Не зная, как поступить, он спустился в помещение, которое увидел первым.

Из вчерашних людей сейчас на базе почти никого не было. И музыка не играла. Свет падал сквозь тюль, вышитый привычными шестилапыми осьминожками, салфетки и странные штуки, похожие на доски, тоже были украшены знакомым знаком. База явно была богатой, почему Зимнего сюда ни разу не приводили? Он же величайшее оружие Гидры, для него должны быть подходящие условия!

Командир обернулся на тень: Зимний умел ступать бесшумно, только поток воздуха или свет могли выдать его местоположение кому бы то ни было.

— Агент? Мы вчера не познакомились. Я Брок Рамлоу. И это не база Гидры. Просто бар. Но я бывший военный, и на самом деле был командиром вот этим оболтусам, — мужчины и единственная девушка отряда согласно угукнули в разнобой. — Ты можешь находиться здесь столько, сколько потребуется, но связь с твоими я тебе организовать не могу.

Солдат ничего не понимал. Он не помнил, что такое «бар», но этот «бар» был слишком уж похож на базу. На очень хорошую базу. Солдат видел тайники с оружием и то, что все присутствующие были с военной выправкой. Солдат не мог ошибиться! Но перечить командиру он тоже не мог.

— Информация усвоена. Дальнейшие распоряжения?

Слово командира — закон. Кто Солдат такой, чтобы возникать на не совсем уж привычные приказы? Главное, чтобы командир выполнял свою работу, остальное Солдата не касалось.

— Для начала — расскажи всё о себе. И стой! Нужно подождать двоих слушателей.

Когда вчерашняя рыжая зашла на базу с каким-то мужчиной, Солдат подобрался. В темноте он её не узнал, а сейчас понял, что когда-то, ещё в Союзе, он тренировал рыжую. Он не помнил точно. Даже её имени не смог вспомнить. Но, кажется, он её когда-то знал.

Командир потом всё объяснит. Солдат хотел в это верить.

— А вот теперь рассказывай, что помнишь про себя и Гидру.

И Зимний рассказал. Всё, что смог нарыть в своей дырявой памяти: операции в качестве оперативника и диверсанта на территории суверенных стран, убийства по приказам Красной Комнаты и местного филиала Гидры уже после продажи. Свои навыки и умения. Про криокамеру и протокол обслуживания. Рассказывал всё, с именами и подробностями, какие только удалось выудить из остатков воспоминаний. В какой-то момент мужчину, которого привела рыжая, сорвало. Он бросился на Солдата, и командиру пришлось их разнимать.

Зимний не понял, что сказал не так. Командир успокаивал его жестами, что он всё делает правильно и не стоит прерываться.

Солдат и не прерывался. Рассказывал про суперсыворотку, про кресло для обнулений. Про свою руку, про операции без наркоза. Про действия Гидры уже сейчас, про запланированный тотальный контроль, ради которого Солдат убивает уже несколько лет — конкретно ради проекта «Озарение», который находится в разработке с начала нулевых и на который просто не хватало ресурсов раньше. Солдат об этом знает, потому что в Гидре его считают чем-то средним между винтовкой и табуреткой.

Когда он перечислял технические характеристики Озарения, мужчину с бородкой сорвало повторно. Да что с ним не так?

За окном стемнело, когда Солдат закончил. Свет больше не отражался причудливо маленькими спрутиками на деревянном полу, и Солдат расстроился. База была красивая, он бы хотел пройти здесь техническое обслуживание и дополнительное обучение.

Мечты, непозволительные винтовке. Хотя стоит всё-таки спросить у командира, вдруг разрешит?

Когда Солдат закончил рассказывать, в помещении висела напряжённая тишина.

Мужчина с бородкой нажал на кнопку на каком-то устройстве и внезапно заговорил.

— Ну что, дорогие мои, устроим международный скандал?

***

Брок не позволил таскать Солдата по судам. Тони задним числом оформил их найдёнышу документы и из-за расстройства его психики сделал опекунство на Брока. Жил Солдат у Брока в Гидробаре: там теперь стояли ещё более крутые глушилки, Старк выделил клона своего ИскИна Броку — информация правит миром, и Тони посчитал, что Брок со своим подопечным заслуживали награды за столь важные сведения.

Наташа и Тони устраивали облавы на все базы, до которых смогли дотянуться. Благодаря армии ботов Старка и поддержке от Фьюри, с которым пришлось заключить соглашение, уничтожение Гидры продвигалось семимильными шагами.

Глава американской Гидры был в Рафте, все более-менее влиятельные «головы» членистоногого — тоже. Суды шли одни за другим, и Тони успевал защищать свои интересы на каждом хоть немного значимом.

А ещё он так мстил за смерть своих родителей.

Наташа и Брок долго ему доказывали, что Зимний Солдат не виноват, он лишь пистолет, из которого совершили выстрел. Тони заливался коллекционным виски Брока, а Мэй и Джек пытались оказать молчаливую поддержку. Получалось плохо, но никто от Старка и не ждал чудесной выдержки.

На Солдата он злиться перестал на вторые сутки запоя.

Бар пришлось закрыть «по техническим причинам на неопределённый срок». Так делать было подозрительно, но напивающийся у барной стойки Старк — это не то, что бывший Альфа-СТРАЙК готов представить общественности.

А ещё Солдат с навыками социализации пятилетки, которого от Брока можно было оттащить лишь силой, и то, если эта сила была представлена в виде пары-тройки шкафов два на два в лице Таузига, Роллинза и Смитсона.

Брок забил на окружающий его цирк и помогал всем по мере возможности. Больше всего помощь требовалась Солдату, Тони и, что удивительно, Наташе.

Она тоже заливалась виски, вот только он на неё почти не действовал. Модификация от Красной Комнаты, спасибо Советам. Она неловко призналась Броку, что Агент — её бывший любовник, но во избежания проблем с ними двумя Красная Комната подсуетилась и выдала её замуж. Ей было сейчас чертовски больно смотреть на Агента, который в руках гидровцев потерял те крохи личности, что ещё были при нём в СССР.

«Никаких чувств, ты что. Просто он был для меня важен? Остался важным человеком? Не знаю, Брок, просто попытайся его спасти. У тебя получится».

Эти слова эхом звучали в голове Брока каждый грёбаный раз, когда он кормил Агента, объяснял элементарные вещи или укладывал спать.

Солдат боялся возвращаться на старую базу, Солдат до ужаса боялся кресла и своего ледяного гроба — Брок гуглил, эту ужасную процедуру придумал русский фантаст, а Красная Комната потом успешно воплотила для сохранения своих агентов.

СССР не переставал удивлять и расстраивать.

Наташе было хреново. Тони было хреново. Солдату было хреново.

А Альфа-СТРАЙК хотел кататься на миссии в полном составе, но Брок теперь был нянькой для Зимнего.

Платил им за миссии Старк, ребята не жаловались. Жаловался Брок, не имеющий возможности выйти из крепости, в которую за неделю превратился дом молитвами Тони. А ещё Рамлоу перманентно устал объяснять простейшие вещи и учить выбору лучшее оружие Гидры. Но Солдата нельзя было выводить за территорию «антипрослушаемового вакуума», о нём не должны были знать до поры до времени.

Судебные тяжбы тянулись как патока, разгромы баз оставались громкими сообщениями в новостях и фотографиями от Наташи в общем чате.

Ещё месяц Брок должен был безвылазно сидеть в доме. Бар «Гидра» не работал, и было совсем грустно.

Гидробар действительно стал базой, Солдат оказался чертовски прав.

***

Солдат пытался осознать себя и всё происходящее с ним. Он не мог поверить, что привычная жизнь оказалась просто долгим бесправным пленом, и что теперь он официально, по бумажкам, человек, а не оружие, не «лучшая винтовка».

Командир был странным: живым и сочувствующим, он вытягивал не только Солдата, но и рыжую — Наташу, и мужчину с бородкой — Тони.

Командир что-то объяснял, показывал, вставлял словесных пиздюлей — с этим Солдат познакомился на вторые сутки своего пребывания на новой базе — и вообще вёл себя образцово-показательно по сравнению с предыдущими хендлерами.

Солдат даже начал вспоминать понемногу своё прошлое. Вспомнил продажу себя в Штаты, вспомнил Союз… Совсем немного, но этого хватало для кошмаров и постоянной мигрени.

Лекарства на него не действовали, и даже гений с бородкой, Тони, никак не мог помочь.

Оставалось только слушаться командира, пытаться спать, есть и делать хоть что-нибудь. Командир давал читать книги — что-то про человеческие отношения и жизнь в обществе, включал музыку и помогал хоть как-нибудь наверстать упущенные десятилетия.

Свой возраст Солдат не помнил, а осознавать себя начал лишь в конце пятидесятых. Всё, что происходило со времён Второй Мировой, командир и рассказывал Солдату. Показал интернет, объяснил, как пользоваться ноутбуком. Не то чтобы Солдат вообще ничего не знал, но его профилем всё-таки был взлом, а не поиск данных в сети.

Месяц тянулся невыносимо долго, на базе людей почти всегда не было, и Солдат был предоставлен самому себе.

Точнее, командиру, но тот оставлял ему почти полную свободу действий. Объяснял, направлял, но позволял делать выбор. Заставлял даже.

А ещё пытался заставить Солдата реагировать на имя. По документам его звали Джеком, но Солдат не мог приучить себя отзываться на это имя. Вообще не мог.

Командир постоянно одёргивал себя, сбиваясь с имени на старую кличку, и снова пытался заставить Солдата реагировать на «Джек».

Имя было не его, оно ему даже не шло. По внутреннему ощущению казалось так, Солдат даже гуглил это, чтобы правильно описать командиру.

Тот лишь бросил, что своё имя Солдат ещё вспомнит. Что он, командир, надеется на это. Что это будет скоро, и он в это верит. Верит в Солдата.

Солдат плохо понимал, что значит «верить в кого-то», но звучало до боли приятно. И знакомо.

Но когда он всё-таки вспомнил, командир оказался не готов.

Да и сам Солдат — _Барнс_ — тоже.

***

Тяжбы с Гидрой были закончены к концу зимы. Это была самая долгая зима в жизни Брока и компании, они как-то попытались обговорить всё происходящее без лишних ушей.

Повесили на дверь ставшую стандартной табличку «здесь пьёт Тони Старк» и заперлись. Просто технические причины для закрытия бара тут не работали — не тот район, а вот имя Тони почему-то имело вес.

Брок для вида повозмущался, плюнул и сделал табличку специально на случаи приезда гения.

На Наташу никто здесь внимания не обращал — тайна личности, она могла находиться здесь и без специальных табличек. А вот Тони знали все.

На Солдата тоже внимания не обращали — а если кто обращал, Брок нарушал собственное правило и задерживал этого человека. Снотворного в напиток — притом Тони где-то достал специальное нормально реагирующее на алкоголь, — и утром уже разбирательства.

Почти все пойманные оказались агентами Гидры. Что и требовалось доказать, вот только кому?

Ещё в Гидробар разок приглашали Фьюри. Тони постарался. Нику требовались доказательства существования Зимнего, в голосовую запись он не верил, и во имя всеобщей безопасности Тони привёз Фьюри в бар.

Ник скрипел зубами, смотрел на эмблему ненавистной организации и молча слушал Наташу.

Брок ничего не говорил. Нечего было. Единственный раз, когда он что-то сказал, это когда Фьюри посмел заявить, что Солдата нужно привезти в ЩИТ.

Обойдутся. Наташа рассказала, сколько двойных агентов попало в тюрьму, и Брок теперь просто не доверял любимой организации.

И возвращаться не планировал, хотя Фьюри благородно (и почти слёзно) предложил новый контракт всему бывшему Альфа-СТРАЙКу. Альфа-СТРАЙК расчувствовался, но согласием не ответил.

Зимний волком смотрел на Фьюри и ничего не говорил даже на прямое обращение к нему. Командир — Брок — запретил что-либо комментировать этому человеку, и теперь все переговоры шли через Наташу и Тони.

Ник ушёл ни с чем, но Брок обещал в случае глобального пиздеца вернуться с отрядом.

Он не думал, что они настолько незаменимые, но Наташа и Тони подтвердили его опасения — как раз настолько они и незаменимые. Не на кого свалить грязную работу, некому работать в связке с суперлюдьми Фьюри…

Брок злорадствовал, но злость, спустя почти год, понемногу отпускала.

Может он и вернётся. Когда Солдат социализируется и мозгоправ от Тони признает его вменяемым.

Отряд упорно не хотел бросать найдёныша, хотя Брок не думал, что история Солдата так всех заденет. Он от себя-то такого не ожидал, а уж от некоторых в отряде с эмоциональным диапазоном табуретки тем более.

И теперь необходимо было просто дождаться, когда Солдат сможет сам отвечать за свои действия.

Никто не ныл, что хочет обратно в ЩИТ, хотя тому же Мэттьюзу было всего тридцать три и он вполне мог проработать ещё десять лет. А с учётом обстоятельств, даже пятнадцать — Фьюри вроде как запомнил преподнесённый Броком урок. Большинство в отряде могли проработать ещё лет пять минимум, но Брока не бросили, и он очень это ценил.

Да и опыт получился интересным.

А потом они всем отрядом вечером смотрели новости — надо же быть в курсе мировых заварушек, на информации от Тони с Наташей далеко было не уехать, и Зимний внезапно залип.

Внимание на это обратили Брок и, как ни странно, Джек.

А потом случилось то, чего все в отряде ждали с нетерпением. И, как выяснилось, к чему оказались не готовы.

— Я знал его. Этот человек в костюме… Стив. Я знал его. Я — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

А по телевизору показывали свежеотмороженного персонажа истории и комиксов — Капитана Америку.

И всё завертелось.

Незаметно провернуть второй прецедент с «воскрешением» не получилось бы даже у Тони, и было решено поставить Роджерса в известность.

Тони просто притащил его в бар.

Вместе с Наташей.

«Атмосферное местечко» Стив, для которого с гибели Баки-чёртового-Барнса едва прошло три месяца, не оценил.

Даже что-то пытался высказать Тони и Наташе, с которыми Роджерса познакомил Фьюри — куда ж без господина директора, разве что-то в жизни Брока в последние годы обходилось без вмешательства этого одноглазого лиса? Не обходилось ничего.

Вот и сейчас, благодаря Фьюри, благослови господь его чёрную душу, Брок знакомился с кумиром своей юности.

А потом в зал вышел Барнс.

Встреча двух столетних героев войны получилась эпичной.

— Баки? Ты… Ты в Гидре?

Нервные смешки вырвались почти у всего Альфа-СТРАЙКа.

Объяснять Роджерсу необходимо было слишком многое.

И про Гидру, и про дивный новый мир, и про ситуацию конкретно с Барнсом.

Ну ничего, у Брока уже был хороший опыт реабилитации столетних суперов. С ещё одним он справится.

Тони ему подмигнул, а Мэй разлила виски по стаканам.

Вечер только начинался. Да и вся жизнь, чёрт возьми, тоже.


End file.
